


Not Good Enough

by Tay123098



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, F/M, Love, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay123098/pseuds/Tay123098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine- When Zayn really takes note of Sabrina's beauty and he comes to the realization that she deserves someone better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Good Enough

With his head tilted slightly to the side as he leaned against the wall, Zayn examined her. He started at her feet, noticing the purple and black sneaker heels that gave her a sense of being tall. He scanned over her dark washed skinny jeans that were faded more near the knee and his eyes traveled up her shirt. 

A simple black tank top with a crochet, loose top over it that hung lightly off her shoulders. It gave her a flowing look, yet it offset the look at the same time. It was dark and innocent. Confusing yet it matched her perfectly, he thought. He scanned over her BVB necklace and up to her straightened, dark brown hair and noted her dark, winged eyeliner that made her eyes pop with color and the dark lashes that framed her oddly colored eyes. 

Zayn frowned as he looked her over and Sabrina glanced up and noticed the frown set into his lips. Her eyebrows raised as if in question and Zayn simply shook his head. She was too much, too much for him. Here he is, a famous, rich, young popstar who could get any girl he wants. Yet when he looks at her and really takes her in, he realizes he's not worth it. 

She's worth more than he is. She's beautiful and Zayn doesn't know if he has the capability to explain that to her, worship her and treat her as she deserves. He finally decides that she deserves more than him but there's no way in hell he's going to give her up for another man's taking. He's too selfish for that. 

So, instead he takes a few steps forward and gently pulls her chin up so he's looking directly into those devilish eyes. 

"I love you." He whispers. It's the only thing that will ever match his feelings for this girl, "I love you, Sabrina."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first imagine so, um ya know. I've written before but I'm new to this site. I apologize because I'm writing this on my phone so it is probably horrible in format. Plus I wrote it quickly for my friend. I'll get some actual writings up soon just give me time.


End file.
